This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine component that includes a cooling cavity. The cooling cavity may be provided with a plurality of vortex promoting features that induce a vortexing flow of a cooling fluid through the cavity.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Due to their exposure to hot combustion gases, many gas turbine engine components employ internal cooling schemes that channel a dedicated cooling fluid for cooling the component. Thermal energy is transferred from the component to the cooling fluid as it circulates through the cooling scheme to convectively cool the component. Some cooling schemes may additionally rely on film cooling holes that return a portion of the cooling fluid to the gas path as a layer of film that protects the component against the relatively harsh environment of the gas path.